Happy Birthday To Me
by GreaserGirlSodapop
Summary: Two-Bit's friends and family help him have the best birthday ever. Happy birthday to Two-Bit Mathews!


**Disclaimer: All rights go to S.E Hinton. **

**A/N: I wrote this in dedication of Two-Bit Mathews' birthday! I hope you enjoy this story! Reviews would be amazing!**

"Two-Bit!" My little sister, Rebecca, was tugging hard on my arm and bouncing up and down on my bed. Maybe if I kept my eyes closed and stayed real still, she would think I was still sleeping.

"Two-Bit! Two-Bit, you have to wake up now!" She whined.

"Go away. I'm trying to get some sleep here," I mumbled. I should have remembered to lock my door before I went to bed. My little sister's always pestering me about waking up early. I don't know why, I mean why should anyone get up at 8 o'clock? That's just wrong.

"It's your birthday!" Rebecca droned. "Mama's got presents and breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

I sat up with sigh and rubbed at my eyes jadedly. I could've slept a few hours more, but it was my birthday, and my mom did work hard to cook me a special meal, so I decided to get up.

I walked down the stairs and was slapped in face with the powerful aroma of freshly cooked bacon. Man, did I love bacon. I was always going over to the Curtis's and stealing some of theirs. They got a little pissed at me at times, but I didn't care. I love my bacon.

My mom was cooking breakfast at the stove when I arrived at the kitchen table. I observed that she had already made eggs, bacon, and toast and was working on flipping pancakes. Of course the pancakes were Mickey Mouse shaped. My mother knew me so well.

"Happy birthday honey!" My mother set down her spatula and embraced me in a big hug. "I can't believe my baby boy's already nineteen years old. Where does the time go? It seems like just yesterday you were taking your first steps."

"Aw Ma, don't do this now," I said. I hated when girls got emotional in front of me. I have a lot of jokes, but none of them feel right to share when girls are crying.

"I'm sorry honey, your right." She wiped at a few tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. "Here's your special breakfast." She placed a large plate overflowing with delectable breakfast foods. I picked up my fork and eagerly dove in.

After I finished eating, Rebecca joined me at the table. In front of my she placed a big wrapped box with a bright red bow on top of it.

"I hope you like it," She said. "I helped Mama pick it out."

I tore the paper off the box and tossed it to the side. I lifted the box open to reveal a brand new, shiny, black leather jacket.

"Thanks Mom!" I jumped up to hug her. "Thanks too Becca."

I slid on my new leather jacket and headed for the door. "I'm gonna head over to the Curtis's now."

Rebecca's eyes lit up. "Is Sodapop gonna be there?" The corners of her mouth curved up into a big smile.

"Well he does live there," I replied.

"Can I come! Can I come!" She whined. Rebecca had the biggest crush on Soda ever since she could talk. She was always looking for excuses to go over to the Curtis's with me.

"Not this time kiddo," I said, ruffling her hair. "I'll be back later." That was a lie, I was probably gonna go head over to Buck's later tonight, as sort of a birthday present to myself.

I hopped in my old junker of a car and headed off. My car started making some funny noises and I hoped it could at least make it over to the Curtis's before it died on me. I was lucky, and my car just died in their driveway.

"Good morning Curtis's!" I announced as sauntered into their house. I spotted Darry cooking bacon on the stove and grabbed myself a couple of fresh pieces and a beer from there fridge.

"Beer and bacon? What a good breakfast ya got there," Darry said.

"I'm the birthday boy. Everybody knows the birthday boy gets to eat what he wants!" I complained.

"You eat like that every morning," Darry chuckled to himself and flipped some more bacon in the pan.

Ponyboy ambled down the hallway and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Morning Darry. Happy Birthday Two-Bit," he mumbled sleepily. "I see you already got yourself some breakfast."

"Yep, and it tastes pretty damn good," I replied, taking a swig of my beer.

Pony laughed and made him and Soda a plate of the breakfast that Darry had previously made.

Soda joined us at the table a few minutes later and picked up his fork. "Happy birthday Two-Bit," He said in his typical happy-go-lucky Sodapop voice. He scarfed down his eggs and grape jelly in record time. Man, could he eat fast. It amazes me he doesn't get stomach aches.

Dallas and Johnny strolled down into the house a few minutes later.

"Happy birthday Two-Bit," Johnny said, in his small voice. "Is that a new jacket?"

"Why yes it is Johnnycake. Thanks for noticing." I replied.

"Oh, yeah happy birthday," Dally said like he forgot what day it was. He could've acted like he didn't remember, but I knew he did. He pretends not to care about anything but we all know he does. His tough-guy act may work on the people of Tulsa, but we know the truth. Dally could be a softie.

Steve joined us at the table and practically inhaled his huge chuck of chocolate cake.

"Could ya eat that faster there Steve?" I asked.

He gave me a sardonic smile and tossed me a pack of Kools.

"I forgot I bought you this from the DX," Steve told me while making a big show of smearing chocolate frosting all over his face.

I tossed him a napkin and shook out a smoke out of my new pack. Steve accepted the napkin and rolled his eyes in the process.

"Hey Dare, did you give Two-Bit his present yet?" Soda asked. Darry shook his head and ushered Soda to go get it from the closet.

"It ain't very much," Soda said as he placed it on the table for me to open. "But we figured we could use it to play with today." I smiled graciously and opened the oddly shaped package. I tore the paper aside to reveal a brand new football.

"You shouldn't have guys," I told the brothers. "You really shouldn't have Darry."

"It was no problem. It wasn't that much," Darry informed me.

I really hoped it wasn't that much. Ever since their parents died, the brothers have had trouble staying afloat. I knew even with three paychecks, they were barely making ends meet. I hoped that buying me a new football wouldn't push them over the edge.

"Well let's go put that new football to use!" Soda said, already heading put the door. The rest of the gang followed him outside.

"I'm gonna pick the teams!" I announced.

"I thought I always get to pick the teams," Darry said, walking up behind me and trapping me in a headlock.

"I'm the birthday boy!" I said in an obvious tone of voice.

"Is that gonna be your excuse for everything now?" Darry crossed his arms over his chest and flexed his biceps.

"Yep. Steve you're on my team now." Steve rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked over to my side.

"Dally can be on Darry's team. I'll take Soda. And Darry can have Johnny and Ponyboy," I chose.

The teams were divided and I managed to coax Darry into letting me start off with the ball first. I threw the ball to Steve and he ran pretty far before being tackled by Darry.

Soda then threw the ball to me and I ran about four feet before getting roughly thrown to the ground by Dally.

"Hey you can't tackle the birthday boy! It's against the rules!" I complained.

Dally sneered at me. "If you keep up this 'birthday boy' shit, I'm gonna punch your brains out!"

"All right, I got the message." I scoffed. Dally could be real hard at times.

We continued to play football for the rest of the afternoon. I was so damn tired after all that rough housing, I collapsed on the lawn.

"You alright there Two-Bit?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm gonna head over to Buck's. Anyone wanna come?" I wheezed. I was a little out of breath from that hard game of football.

"I was gonna head over there myself." Dally said, already walking in that direction.

"Wait up! I wanna go!" Steve said running after Dally. I guess that was my cue to follow them. I brought my car, but I probably had a better chance of walking than I did using my car. My car was making some strange noises and I didn't want to use it if I didn't have to.

"Come on Two-Bit! Move your ass!" Steve called out for me.

I thanked the Curtis for my new football and headed down the road towards my friends.

XxXxXxX

"Hi Rebecca. Is Mom home?" I asked as I strode back into my house. Rebecca was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon show.

"Mama got home a few minutes ago," She answered, to intrigued in her show to even look at me. Rebecca could get way into her TV shows sometimes. I'm not like that. The only TV show I worship is Mickey Mouse.

"Don't stay up too late Becca," I said. If no one told her, she could stay up until dawn.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved me off and continued to be engrossed in her show.

I headed up the stairs and knocked on my Mom's bedroom door. She said I could come in and I found her pulling her tips out of her waitress apron and putting them on her dresser drawer.

"Good night tonight Mom?" I asked, leaning down on her bed.

"Yeah, it was alright. Not too bad, not too good." She said. I looked at my Mom and really studied her face. Her face was paler than normal and she had dark circles under her eyes. I know all that work was taking a toll on her.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed honey." I guessed that was my cue to get off her bed and let her rest.

"All right Mom." I hopped off her bed and headed towards the door. "Thanks for everything today."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," She said. "Birthdays only come once a year. I can't believe next year my baby's going to twenty next year."

"Goodnight Mom." I said to cut her off before she got too worked up again.

I exited her room and walked into mine. I stripped down to my boxers and hopped in bed. I was a little tipsy from those four beers I had at Buck's and I thought some sleep would do me well. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
